


In the Dark

by WabaJaba



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, Highschool AU, Modern AU, Oneshot, Pyrrha shows basically shows up 4 times, Smut, this is actual trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 06:32:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13781769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WabaJaba/pseuds/WabaJaba
Summary: From reminiscing about high school party first kisses to reading on the sidelines of soccer games, Blake and Yang seem to have it all, but there's all whole new world just one step further from Yang staying the night...





	In the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> SO! Hi I'm WabaJaba and I like to write Trash like this! I suck so there's only one way to go, unless I find a way to bury myself deeper into this gay hell...  
> Well comment what you think and don't be afraid to comment vines and criticism about this Trash. Also I have have no idea how this works so Ciao  
> Lipstick in my Valentino White bag??!

High school had just let out of for the weekend, a herd of students desperate for freedom spilling out of the doors. Blake and Yang walked out from a side door, pulling on their jackets and bags on their back. The weather was cold enough for snow, although the small rural town barely got spring showers. Bare birch trees stood stoic along the road and rained a blur of orange and yellow leaves. Blake recoiled at the cold October air, shivering under her leather jacket. _I knew I should_ _have brought my winter coat_. She pulled on a black beanie, pulling the lapels of her jacket higher. Yang seemed to not mind, leaving her coat unzipped at they made their way across the street and onto the sidewalk. “Want to go to In and Out?” Yang asked, jamming her hands in her pockets. The pair walked at a comfortable pace down the sidewalk of the rural town, a ways away from a small clump of fellow students in front of them. The soccer field to their right was deserted spare a few neighborhood kids, and the roads were bustling with after work rush hour. “What about soccer? Isn’t it a game today?” Blake moved closer, linking arms with her. Yang seemed to not respond, just moving closer so that their shoulders brushed with every step. “It’s fine, it’s just a practice game against the guys”. She pulled her hair tie out, letting her golden locks loose. Blake gazed at her a tad bit too long as the blonde shook the tangles in her hair out, quickly averting her eyes when the girl noticed. Yang smirked at her, noticing the tinge of pink on her cheeks. It’s cold outside, she’ll never notice me blushing… The leaves were still falling, occasionally drifting down onto the cracked sidewalk. The hum of cars beside them felt familiar, filling the comfortable silence. “I don’t know, it’s just soccer sounds like such a pain right now”. Yang scuffed her boot on the ground, sending pebbles flying. They continued their way down the sidewalk between shedding trees, slowly entering downtown, or rather an ensemble of cafés and restaurants . “It’s two hours today, so it’s not that bad”. Blake reasoned, gazing at the other girl through a few locks of black hair. _Yang has never mentioned skipping soccer before. Heck, she even went to playoffs with a fractured wrist, I watched her crack it in two places after taking a graceful fall down a flight of stairs on our way to science_. _Something must be up_. “Two hours too many” she scoffed. Yang pulled out her phone, pressing her thumb down and typing something in. “We can go to my place after if you want, you can crash there for the weekend. It’s Friday anyways and we only have that science project for professor Port”. Yang stopped her fingers, hair cascading down in a waterfall of honey colored locks. “Will your sister be home?” She asked, without a hesitation in her voice. Blake pulled her hat down on her head when a sudden gust of wind ruffled it. “You know she’s never home”. Yang sighed, pushing the crosswalk signal as they neared an intersection. “I guess, but let’s grab Korean on the way back”. Blake looked at the girl, her beige coat and orange scarf, ripped skinny jeans that weren’t bought ripped, heavy Roots boots stained with salt. Blake smiled to herself, following Yang across the road. _Oh gods I love her._

Yang ended up having a great time at soccer, utterly destroying the other team in a friendly match. Blake did the same thing she always did, sitting on a bench in the complex, protected by a thin black mesh that caught stray balls. She always had a book on hand, occasionally some papers or essays, but the time always went by fast, either in a mystery novel or just watching Yang play. All the girls on the team knew Blake, always waving and flashing smiles at her. Yang would always be out of the locker room last, as she had clean up duty as captain. Pyrrha, the teams left striker walked out of the locker room, angry red hair tied up in a golden hair tie. “Hey Pyrrha, saw your goal”. She smiled, as she always did. “I was lucky it went in, anyways, how is it between you guys”. She leaned up against the wall, shouldering her bag higher. “You mean Yang? We’re doing fine, great actually”. Blake smiled to herself, thinking about Yang’s awkward confession, well, her I-Love-You-Please-Love-Me-Back Kiss. They chatted for a bit until she received a text from her boyfriend outside waiting outside the door. "Jaune's here so I shoudl get going, good luck tonight” She winked as she turned away. Blake blinked, baffled at the comment. “What does that mean” She called out after her. “Yang wouldn’t shut up about today”. Blake’s thoughts were cut off when a familiar face walked out. _Play it cool, Pyrrha always plays pranks, always..._ “You seemed to have fun today” Blake said, making her way to the exit. Yang was grinning, soccer bag tucked under her arm. “The guys team were pussies, Mark actually dodged Pyrrha’s shot”. Yang let out a lion of a laugh, clutching at her stomach. Blake couldn’t help but let out a chuckle, shaking her head and pushing open the complex doors. _Just forget it, There’s no way that anything like that could happen._

Yang slid her bags across the wooden floor as Blake closed the door behind them. The space was small, but well kept, no clutter in sight. The door opened directly to a square room, small kitchen directly to the left, small living room consisting of a coach to the right wall and a Television. A wide glass door filled half of the back wall, opening up to a small balcony covered in potted plants. The left wall led to a bathroom and bedroom, a small closet built into the wall in between the doors. Yang threw herself onto the plush white coach with a sigh, pulling off her coat and tossing it onto a hook in the wall. She missed. Blake set her back on a bar stool, rummaging through the fridge. A small black cat slipped in from the bedroom, carefully jumping up onto Yang’s lap. “Hey Kyabetsu” She let the cat run its head on her hand, rubbing along her torso and back. Blake returned with two beers to Yang lying on her back, and her usually aggressive and antisocial pet getting cuddly, walking all over the blonde, and laying on her ample chest. _I’ve owned that little shit for 5 years and it still won’t let me touch its ears_. Blake fell back into the sofa beside the other girl, who sat up and pulled Kyabetsu into her lap. The raven haired girl turned on the Television, popping open a beer and taking a sip. Yang carefully placed the cat down on Blake’s lap, who hesitantly curled up, tucking its tail under a leg. “I’ll grab a shower first, don’t drink my beer”. Yang started for the bathroom, stretching out her shoulders. “When have I ever drank your beer”. Blake called out after her, eyes still scrolling through movies on the screen. _I’ve barely went to any parties, I guess until I’ve met Yang, and any alcohol I've drank is either from my sister or Yang_. Yang closed the bathroom door behind her. “You’re forgetting about Illia’s party. Not only did you drink my drink, but you drank everyone's and also all of the Porters Vodka”. Blake blushed, clicking through Netflix faster. _She still hasn’t let me go on that, we had our first kiss that day. I still make fun of Sun because he wolf whistled and got sucker punched from a drunk soccer player._

The sound of water in the shower started, Yang quietly singing the lyrics to a rap song Blake didn’t know. She had finished her beer a while ago, and absently ran her fingers over Kyabetsu’s fur. _Carol or Rockies, that is the question_. Blake had settled on Carol after a heated debate with herself when Yang finally emerged from the bathroom, a plume of steam billowing out from the room. The blonde lazily rubbed a fluffy white towel in her hair, faded and oversized Green Day shirt hanging loosely on her shoulders. The shirt nearly hung shorter than her short shorts. Placing her towel on a chair, Yang found her spot again on the coach. Kyabetsu promptly sat up, stretching its back out and curling up again, but on Yang’s folded lap. The movie started playing, and it was well into a intimate scene when Yang broke the silence. The room was dark, the only light was the television and streetlights from out the patio door. “That was hot”. Yang set down her empty beer can on the coffee table. It fell over and a small line of liquid came out. Blake looked over at the other girl when she felt her weight shift on the coach. She tried not to flinch when she realized Yang had been staring at her the whole time. The blonde’s face was flushed, and eyes sparking, although a tad distant. She leaned forward, closer to Blake like a puppy. Kyabetsu, got up and scampered away. “I think you want to kiss me”. Yang’s words slightly slurred, almost giving her a British accent, a drunk British accent. _Oh god, I forgot she’s a lightweight_. Yang still looked at her gazing at her with hopeful eyes and soft lips begging to be kissed. She will actually be the death of me… Blake rolled her eyes, sighing softly, abiding and softly cupping Yang’s cheek with her right hand and leaning in. The blonde’s lips were as soft as honey, and seemed to melt into her own, Yang happily abliging and returning the kiss. Blake felt Yang smile against her lips, the blonde’s arms curling their way onto Blake’s neck, pulling her closer and burying themselves into her black locks. The kiss deepened, Blake pulling Yang’s waist closer, desperate for contact at the growing warmth in her stomach. A deep and throaty sound raised, clearly not from the movie playing worlds away in the background. Blake, paused for a second, although not hesitating when she felt Yang slip her tongue into the mess that was now a kiss. _Did she just growl!?_ Blake felt herself be gently pushed down, letting Yang move and straddle her lap. Yang broke the kiss, blushing when she unconsciously leaned forward for more. Thank god it's dark, I swear I’ve never blushed this hard. Yang pulled her shirt over her head, leaving only a grey bra to contain her ample bust. Blake felt herself heat up even more, if that was possible, the heat between her legs growing hotter. Her hands were like fire on her flushed skin, hastily pulling off Blake’s shirt. Her jeans joined the growing pile of clothes, belt clattering on the wooden floor. Blake was panting, the feeling of the other girls hands running up her sides, slipping to her back and unhooking her bra. Yang leaned forward from Blake’s lap, running her hot tongue over her neck, Blake’s eyes fluttering closed as the touches on her skin felt like coals. Yang made it a courtesy to leave none of the raven’s pale skin unmarked, leaving deep purple bruises all along Blake’s neck and shoulders. “Ahhhnn…” The raven’s eyes shot open, mouth open in surprise. _Did. I. Just. Fucking. Moan._ Yang sat back up, looking very hot and bothered herself. “I know your the hottest girl around, but that just got me going with that voice” Her voice was low and husky, a melody playing over the soundtrack of the movie still playing. Yang licked her lips all too seductively, pulling the drawstrings of her own shorts loose. “Are we going to do this?” Yang yanked at Blake’s underwear, shimmying off her lap and pulling the skimpy, drenched, clothing away. “I think it’s a little too late now…”. Blake gasped at the feeling of Yang’s cool hands on her thigh, back arching when the girls hands drifted closer to her core. “Are you sober? We can’t fuck for the first time and you pass out half way through” Blake whispered, breath hitching mid sentence when she felt a finger run itself across her heat. “I’m wide awake now” Yang breathed, voice now clear in a contrast to earlier. Lightweight and fast metabolism, what a combo. “Let’s bring this to the bedroom” Yang nodded, pulling Blake up, letting her hook her arms lazily on her shoulders as she grabbed her thighs. The raven seemed desperate for her touch, leaning in for a hungry kiss as Yang got up and carried her to the bedroom. Yang felt the hotness of Blake’s core on her stomach, pulling her closer when she felt her start grinding herself on her abdomen.

Yang threw the panting, horny mess of a girl on the white sheets, not waiting and sliding a finger into Blake’s very ready core. She gasped at the intrusion, but immediately melted into her touch, riding out on the feeling of finally having her inside. Yang started a slow pace, pumping her digit into Blake and making sure to bump her clit every time with the pad of her thumb, relished the feeling of making her moan and pant underneath her. Blake moaned without holding back, hands desperately clawing at the sheets. Yang slipped another finger in, ignoring her own arousal building with each call of her name. She quickened her pace, running her fingers along Blake’s G-spot with each pump. You could hear the slickness of each thrust, the slight creak of the bed, the heavy breathing on Yang’s side. “Ah! I’m gonna cum…” Blake managed out between moans, calling out Yang’s name at every wave of pleasure. Yang leaned forward, licking at a nipple. Blake tossed her head to her side, grip on the white sheets stiffening. Yang felt the girls walls start to tighten, picking up her pace brutally and sending her over the edge. Blake’s whole body tensed, squeezing her eyes shut like a kitten, slightly shaking with the intensity of her climax. Yang never stopped pumping her fingers in her, helping the girl ride out her high. Blake took a deep breath in, moaning quietly when Yang pulled out her fingers, still sensitive from her orgasm. Yang fell down beside her in exhaustion, both girls covered in sweat. 

It was Blake this time that broke the silence, after catching her breath. “Wow…” She started to blush, starting to feel aware that her entire body was for show. “That was...nice” Yang breathed, still catching her own breath. She rolled over, tucking Blake’s hair behind her ear. “That was really really really hot” Blake rolled her eyes, quietly laughing. Yang couldn’t help but laugh herself, it was contagious. The blonde leaned in for a kiss, a slow but sweet one in contrast to the hungry and touch deprived ones earlier. Yang broke the kiss, leaning her forehead against the latter. "I love you"."I know that" Blake chuckled, pulling the blonde back in for a kiss. Yang’s hands were light on Blake’s still flushed sides, gently running themselves across her skin. “Your still turned on right?” Blake said through the kiss, changing the atmosphere as she went to grab at the other girls breasts. “Very”. Blake pushed her down none too lightly, biting at her lower lip. Blake's eyes seemed to glow in the darkness of the room, the only thing Yang could focus on, her eyes, and the teasing touches given to her. “Good, because it’s my turn now”.


End file.
